wamfandomcom-20200215-history
Aesthetics Final
Overview: Aesthetic arouse our senses. It is what we find beautiful and appealing. Definition and History: The idea of aesthetics were introduced in the Eighteenth Century by artists interested in the concept of beauty. The definition describes the appreciation of beauty that is most commonly used in art. This word has been heavily influential in the context of the classroom because media is all about aesthetics. What meets the eye (and ear in audio) is the first thing one considers when taking in any media. Examples: -In The Sticky Embrace of Beauty, ''Anne Francis Wysocki argues that the way that beauty aesthetics are taught now are distorted and do not allow one to truly see beauty and appreciate aesthetics. In John Berger's ''Ways of Seeing, ''he also discusses the new distorted view of beauty. -Beauty is often distorted in advertisements and in entertainment with unhealthy, scantily clad models. This is what our society is seeing today, and this is what critics like Berger and Wysocki discuss in each of their works. -There can also be beauty in audio. In Dr. Reverend Al Sharpton's speech on equality, there was beauty in his tone, story, and overall mood in his speech. Beauty is not just what meets the eye, but also what we hear and what we find appealing to any of our senses. '''Resources and Further Reading:' "Is beauty in the eye of the beholder?" by Victor S. Johnston and Melissa Franklin: Debates still go on about what makes something beautiful. Is beauty objective and all about the scientific balance of the face or is what makes something or someone beautiful depend on each individual person? This article is about a study that was done where a computer program generated faces and these faces were rated for beauty by 40 Caucasian subjects. Through this experiment, they were able to find the "most beautiful face." The Golden Beauty: Brain Response to Classical and Renaissance Sculptures by Cinzia Di Dio, Emiliano Macaluso, Giacomo Rizzolatti: This study uses an fMRI to see how the brain responded to Classical and Renaissance sculptures. http://www.anaface.com : This website uses a picture of your face and analyzes how beautiful your face is based on the symmetry of your face. The effects of the ideal of female beauty on mood and body satisfaction by Leora Pinhas, Brenda B. Toner, Alisha Ali, Paul E. Garfinkel and Noreen Stuckless: This study examined how the mood of women changed after they viewed pictures of thin models in fashion magazines. They found that women were more depressed and angry after being exposed to the thin fashion models. Beauty is talent: Task evaluation as a function of the performer's physical attractiveness by David Landy, Harold Sigall: This experiment took 60 male undergraduate students and they were given an essay to read that was supposedly written by a female college freshman. Along with the essay, some male students were given a picture of the female student. The study wanted to see if the male students would judge the essay as poorly written or written well depending on if they thought the female student was attractive or unattractive. Keywords: beauty nude Berger "Ways of Seeing" visual Sticky Embrace of Beauty Citations: Wysocki, A. (2004). The Stick Embrace of Beauty. Writing New Media: Theory and Applications for Expanding the Teaching of Composition, 1'', 149-175. ''Ways of Seeing picture. (1972). U.K.: Penguin.